


Creep

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Sex and car, Sex one night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagínate a Stiles en un Bar un “poco” tomado, del otro lado de la barra Derek esta mirando a su próxima presa. Vamos que cuando se conocen en un bar es lo que amerita</p>
<p>Y su cara y sonrisa así como... “Vamos lobito, quiero que me folles”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto lleva demasiado tiempo escrito, por razones que ni yo comprendo no lo había terminado, pero gracias a un amigo es que recordé que lo tenía pendiente y aquí esta. Es más de lo que he escrito últimamente, la verdad tenía varias cosas en la cabeza y es como un pequeño experimento? Espero les guste, si no, bueno siempre pueden lanzarme comida, sí, comida, no restos de ella, quiero comida, si pueden igual dulces, no me miren así sé que terminare rodando algún día u.u
> 
> En fin que pasen, lean y disfruten <3
> 
> Todo fue culpa de esta [imagen](https://41.media.tumblr.com/20de2a0500ad633af6ea140eda0803eb/tumblr_inline_nrr7iiY4ZZ1sytf5z_540.jpg)

La música inundaba el ambiente del bar y la barra se estaba llenando cuando Derek tomo asiento en una esquina alejada pidiendo un trago, manteniéndose lo más lejos de los adolescentes ebrios que buscaban echar un polvo o desahogar sus penas esa noche.

Le hubiese parecido desagradable la forma tan vulgar en la que esos chicos buscaban consuelo en otro cuerpo, pero realmente no podía quejarse cuando él a veces hacía lo mismo pero con más elegancia claro.

Llevándose el trago de Whisky a los labios miro todo el lugar y al mismo tiempo que la canción cambiaba su vista se cruzó con una mirada penetrante estudiándole atentamente, alzo una ceja al mirar al dueño de tales ojos lujuriosos y este solo sonrió lascivamente lamiendo sus labios con la punta húmeda de la lengua. El chico no aparentaba más de dieciocho años y menos con ese cabello castaño alborotado. Derek se preguntó si estaba ahí con el grupo a su lado o simplemente había entrado ahí a sentirse mayor. Bufo una risa al cristal sin despegar su mirada verde de la ambarina.

El chico parecía divertirse con los gestos que Derek hacía preguntándole en silencio que le miraba, mientras el moreno comenzaba a tener cierta fascinación por los labios rosas del mocoso.

Derek podía oler desde donde estaba que el chico estaba algo ebrio y eso realmente no le molestaba si iba a seguir así de coqueto; vamos, Derek era un hombre con necesidades y gustos peculiares y desde que había visto esa boca sonriéndole no dejo de pensar en cómo se sentiría tenerla rodeándole. La canción volvió a cambiar y el lugar a lado del chico quedo vacío mostrándole un lado de su cuerpo, delgado, con el cuello largo y moteado de lunares, Derek no puedo evitar relamerse la tentación de marcarle esa piel blanca.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista el pestañeo de las orbes ambarinas hicieron que sus pantalones se apretarán un poco. De acuerdo, que no estaba ebrio porque el alcohol no le afectaba, pero comenzaba a sentirse mareado de solo imaginarse esos ojos nublados de placer.

“Señor” escucho de pronto a su lado obligándole a alejar sus malos pensamientos. “El joven de allá le envía este trago” dijo el barman de piel morena entregándole un caballito de tequila con una servilleta donde pudo ver una mancha negra, Derek asintió amablemente levantando el papel frente a él leyendo el mensaje escrito en el.

“ _Puedes acercarte, no muerdo_ ” decía. Sonrió soltando una breve carcajada y con un alzamiento de ambas cejas tomo el caballito entre sus dedos llevándoselo a la boca terminándolo de un solo trago antes de levantarse y aceptar la invitación del joven.

La sonrisa brillante que le regalo el chico cuando le vio tomar el lugar a su lado solo provoco que Derek quisiera más tocarle. Viéndole más de cerca Derek pudo admirar el cuerpo del chico con más detalle, tenía la espalda ancha y el torso delgado, aún sentado podía apreciarse que era alto, no tanto como él, pero sus piernas largas, delgadas y torneadas y… Derek tenía que dejar de imaginarse esas piernas largas alrededor de su cintura o él entre ellas.

“Me llamo Stiles, y tu grandulón?” hablo el chico regresándole a la realidad a descubrir esos ojos mirándole con curiosidad a la par que con arrogancia, dándose cuenta del problemita entre sus pantalones.

“Derek” logro pronunciar de vuelta con la voz ronca y la garganta seca picándole por el tequila.

“Derek es un buen nombre” admitió Stiles mordiéndose los labios y a Derek le supo que iba a decir algo más pero lo contuvo.

“Stiles es peculiar” regreso el moreno después de pedir dos tragos más.

“Que te digo, especial como el dueño” y Derek estaba seguro que Stiles sobrio no era tan cínico. “Así que, ¿a qué vienes aquí grandulón? Pregunto el castaño, la insinuación palpitante en su tono.

“Te di mi nombre” gruño Derek tomándose la cerveza que había pedido.

“Ok, Derek, ¿qué haces usualmente aquí?, ¿invitarle tragos a adolescentes?”                          

“Fuiste tú el que me invito” acuso girando para mirar a la cara a Stiles.

El chico soltó una leve risa moviendo las manos quitándole importancia, y ahí Derek se puso más duro con la risa cantarina y las manos medianas, blancas y de dedos pálidos de Stiles, su imaginación volvió a volar mientras lamia sus labios ansioso.

“Touché” concedió el chico tomando un trago a su bebida. Su manzana de adán se movía conforme el chico tragaba y eso solo hizo que Derek contuviera las ganas de follarselo ahí mismo. “Yo solo esperaba encontrar buena compañía” completo Stiles segundos después.

Era un bajo, muy bajo instinto, pero no podía ignorarlo, no cuando prácticamente Stiles se bamboleaba frente a él., además el chico apestaba a deseo sexual, y Derek no era mala persona y Stiles no se veía como una, así que era un favor que él le haría a Stiles y el chico a él.

Así que sin más miramientos saco un billete dejándolo en la barra mientras tomaba el brazo de Stiles y lo llevaba hasta la salida. Si hubiera notado que el chico se resistía lo hubiera dejado ir, pero al contrario, Stiles prácticamente corría para seguirle el paso hasta que llegaron al Camaro estacionado detrás del lugar y antes de abrir la puerta Derek empotro a Stiles contra ella.

“Así que te gusta empotrar personas contra tu hermoso auto” comento Stiles mirando los labios de Derek y lamiendo los suyos al mismo tiempo.

“Solo a ti” respondió pesadamente, cosa totalmente cierta ya que Derek prefería hacerlo rápido y en otro lugar donde no estropeara su auto.

“Bueno, eso me gusta” confeso el castaño enredando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, pegando así más sus cuerpos y sintiendo la erección de Derek apretarse contra su abdomen.

“Me alegro” finalizo Derek cortando la distancia para atrapar los labios carnosos de Stiles que enseguida sintió el sabor a alcohol y la calidez de la boca del moreno, soltó un jadeo húmedo. Derek tuvo que apretar las manos en la cintura de Stiles para no arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo instante.

Cada minuto que pasaba Derek metía las manos bajo la camisa del castaño soltando un suspiro al por fin tocar la piel del chico, aprisionándolo más contra el auto y su cuerpo. Stiles estaba que se quedaba sin aire ante los fogosos besos y mordidas de Derek que al parecer deseaba más que solo tocarle. De pronto sintió que era levantado y a lo lejos escucho un clic que supo era de la puerta cuando Derek le metió al asiento trasero del auto sin dejar de besarle.

Cuando el moreno cerró la puerta a su espalda bajo por el cuello de Stiles besando sus lunares mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y Stiles desabrochaba su cinturón. Ambos deseosos de sentirse plenamente. Entonces Derek se separó de Stiles para sentarse y llevarlo hasta su regazo, donde con más libertad de moverse también desabrocho el pantalón del castaño que jadeaba sobre su cuello buscando besarle.

El castaño intentaba que sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Derek no le hicieran perder el equilibrio, pero el moreno se lo ponía difícil al levantarle la camiseta y con ambas manos abarcar sus costillas mientras su boca lamia y jugueteaba con los pezones del más joven, sacándole gemidos tan finos y calientes que hacían brincar la polla de Derek.

Todo estaba siendo tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, Stiles podía sentir como paulatinamente Derek acariciaba con sus grandes manos calientes sus costados, como los labios humedecían con ayuda de su lengua sus pequeños botoncitos rosas, como su aliento se hacía más pesado y el ambiente dentro del auto comenzaba a empañar los vidrios de tanto calor. Sus pantalones sobraban y la urgencia por sentir la piel de Derek contra la suya era abrumadora. Entonces decidido él también comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del moreno deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta donde alzo el dobladillo tocando la firme y ardiente piel morena ganándose un mordisco en la costilla acompañado de dos gemidos, uno suyo y el otro de Derek, sin dejar que la boca, la maravillosa boca, de Derek le distrajera prosiguió acariciando y rasguñando la espalda del moreno mientras sus caderas se movían con vida propia cuando Derek abarcaba con sus manos abiertas sus pezones, moviendo las palmas en círculos sobre la piel sensible y mojada, mientras su labios volvía a hacerse del cuello de Stiles quien al sentirle echo la cabeza atrás con la boca abierta gimiendo desesperadamente.

El pene de Stiles se mojaba cada vez más con los besos excitantes de Derek y el de este cada vez palpitaba con más fuerza suplicando atención, cosa que no le fue negada cuando las manos temblorosas y sudadas de Stiles llegaron hasta la cinturilla de los boxers del moreno donde tentaron a su alrededor haciendo protestar al hombre, con una risilla que termino en jadeo, Stiles metió la mano en la ropa interior de Derek apretando suavemente su miembro hasta comenzar a subir y bajar la mano sobre la erección. El moreno gruñía y jadeaba sobre su cuello llevando sus manos a la espalda de Stiles donde acaricio cuesta abajo hasta meterlas en los pantalones y boxers del castaño cubriendo con sus palmas abiertas las nalgas de Stiles, apretándolas, haciendo que el castaño ondulara las caderas y soltara un húmedo “Oh”.

“Vamos” jadeo Derek acariciando con los dedos las curvas gemelas de Stiles hasta llegar a los mulos donde podía sentir la humedad y calidez de la piel, invitándole a moverse un poco.

Stiles estremecido hizo caso a Derek levantando las caderas acomodándose para sacar su polla y así tomarla junto con la del moreno y empezar a masturbar amabas.

Derek busco los labios de Stiles y cuando llego a ellos los trapo en un lento baile de caricias acompañado por sus manos que se movían masajeando el trasero del castaño y las manos de este que con movimientos rápidos conseguía hacer gemir a Derek para luego cambiar el ritmo a uno más lento impidiéndole correrse, provocando que las caderas del moreno se movieran hacía riba buscando la liberación, y fue al fin cuando Stiles giro la muñeca y Derek mordió su clavícula que el orgasmo los azoto manchando la mano y pechos de ambos. Stiles aún se estremecía sobre él cuando Derek llevo su mano hasta el abdomen de este para con dos dedos tomar la mezcla de su semen y con la otra mano bajar un poco la ropa de Stiles llamando su atención para abrir los ojos y tragar duro antes de moverse para quitarse el pantalón y quedar completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y así dar acceso libra a la mano de Derek que llego a su trasero y hurgo entre sus nalgas para con los dedos pringados de semen comenzar a acariciar su rugosa entrada.

Stiles jadeo apretando las manos en los hombros del moreno un poco incómodo por los grandes dedos de Derek jugando con su ano, pero enseguida la sensación fue remplazada por sus pollas respigando contra sus abdómenes, llenándose de nuevo, distrayéndole para evitarle dolor cuando por fin metió un dedo en la pequeña entrada.

Los minutos pasaban y Stiles se sentía cada vez más en el cielo ya con tres dedos de Derek dentro suyo, moviéndose para abrirle bien, mientras el movía las caderas con la cabeza inclinada besando a Derek y tocando sus pectorales bien formados. El deseo era tal que tuvo que romper el beso para tomar una bocanada de aire y hablar.

“Der…Derek” gimoteó retorciéndose para pegar su erección el estómago del moreno que respondió con un monosílabo muy bien entretenido en su trabajo de lubricarle y marcar su pecho a mordidas suaves. “Más” suplico llenado de saliva sus labios, meneando más las caderas para que los dedos de Derek le penetraran hasta el fondo.

“Está bien…vamos nene” jadeo Derek contra su mejilla apretando su muslo derecho para que elevara el trasero y así posicionarse. La  voz de Derek se había vuelto ronca y entrecortada, anhelando aire que solo buscaba en la boca de Stiles. “Vamos, vamos” seguía mascullando al castaño que lentamente se situaba sobre su erección, Stiles cerraba los ojos tratando de alejarse el sudor que resbalaba por su frente para poder ver con más claridad como la polla de Derek se alineaba con su ano, lo cual era un poco difícil de visualizar teniendo su propia erección vibrando entre sus cuerpos, entonces por fin Derek logro entrar en Stiles, intentando no presionar demasiado para no causarle daño al chico, pero la desesperación del este fue más y enseguida bajo sobre la polla de Derek hundiéndole por completo, el moreno sostuvo las caderas del castaño soltando un jadeo sintiendo la calidez que le rodeaba, era la primera vez que sentía que un encuentro sexual de verdad le llenaba.

“Der’k” gimió Stiles llamándole, acariciando sus hombros, su erección rozándole el abdomen, el moreno acudió empujándose más en su interior, una mano en su trasero y la otra en la nuca atrayéndole a un beso, mordió y degusto sus labios con suavidad, gravándose el sabor del chico, golpeando justo en su próstata haciéndole ver estrellas sobre el techo del auto.

Derek aun podía oír la música dentro del bar, algo rítmico al blues sonando por los altavoces, coreando cada respiración que soltaban sus bocas expresando su placer en jadeos. Entre embestidas logro abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el del castaño, Stiles tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro un poco hacía atrás dejando ver su cuello, los lunares que le adornaban haciendo un camino por sus hombros y clavículas manchadas en rojo por la adrenalina. El auto estaba completamente envuelto en el calor que ambos desprendían.

El cuerpo semi desnudo de Stiles se balanceo una última vez apretando los labios sobre el pecho de Derek mientras se corría por segunda vez, jadeando anhelante por aire, al sentir como Stiles abrazaba su erección Derek también cedió a su orgasmo arqueando al espalda, su cuerpo vuelto temblores de placer.

Minutos pasaron y ambos con la respiración serena y el cuerpo comenzando a enfriárseles se miraron a los ojos, las orbes ámbar del castaño brillosas expresando la calma que sentía al verse reflejado en las esmeraldas del moreno.

“Sería bueno repetirlo” mascullo Stiles intentando alejarse d Derek, pero este solo apretó más sus manos en su cintura, disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo humano le brindaba.

“En mi departamento ahora o después” respondió Derek sonriendo complacido, llevando al final una de sus manos al rostro del castaño, acariciándole las mejillas rosadas hasta su frente donde quito los mechones de cabello que se habían pegado ahí por el sudor que ahora comenzaba a refrescarles y recordarles que estaban en una vía publica, Derek podía oler que el alcohol había mermado un poco en el sistema del chico y justo sintió la vergüenza abrumarle los sentidos. “Claro, si quieres” inquirió cuidadoso recibiendo una mirada alegre de Stiles.

“Lo siento, yo...yo no suelo hacer esto con todos, yo creo que fui envenenado” confeso el menor y Derek sabía que era verdad ya que cuando Stiles había quedado solo en la barra una de sus amigas había disuelto algo en su copa. Derek se permitio sonreír ladinamente.

“Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa, ha sido una gran noche” halago el lobo recorriendo la distancia para besar de nuevo a Stiles que parecía incomodo por lo ocurrido y estar conversando con un “casi” desconocido que aún estaba dentro de él.

“Si, eso fue genial” concedió Stiles respondiendo el beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, quizá si es demasiado(?, pero igual nada les cuesta dejar un comentario o kudo.
> 
> He estado muy atareada con libros que tengo que leer, otras cosas que tengo que terminar, una vida "social" que mi madre se empeña que lleve a cabo, películas que tengo que mostrar a mi hermano para que sepa que es bueno y otros fanfics que me tienen tan destrozada como muerta de los nervios, así que este es como mi ¿desahogo? bueno, espero les haya gustado, saludos y bonita semana <3 
> 
> >>Cualquier error presente espero sea comprendido, peor yo lo revise anteriormente así que... :/ 


End file.
